Truth Feelings
by straykidsnoona
Summary: Tentang Seo Changbin yang tidak bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya. Stray Kids Fic! Brothership. Seo Changbin x Lee Minho / ChangbinxMinho / Changho / BoyxBoy!


**Truth Feelings**

Cangbin menatap lurus entah apa yang dia lihat, tatapan mata yang kosong dengan perasaan yang amat sakit dihatinya. JYP telah mengatakan bahwa Minho tidak bisa melanjutkan survival sayang sekali ia harus tereleminasi.

Semua member mendekat diawali oleh Jisung yang menghampirinya, mereka menangis saling merangkul Minho kecuali Changbin.

Changbin berdiri mematung ditempatnya, sesekali mendongakkan wajahnya keatas agar air matanya tidak jatuh melihat pemandangan menyedihkan itu.

Ntah terlalu gengsi atau terlalu terluka Changbin tetap kokoh ditempatnya meski sesekali ia menatap Minho yang dikelilingi member lain sambil tersenyum.

Senyuman itu dulu sangat cerah tapi kenapa kali ini senyum itu suram dan penuh kepura puraan?

Tentu saja. Minho hanya tersenyum agar yang lain tidak terlalu bersedih tapi tetap saja melihat semuanya membuat pemuda pecinta gelap itu menangis dalam diam.

"Apa yang sudah aku lakukan untuk Minho hyung? Mengapa aku membiarkannya pergi sendirian seperti ini?" Batin Changbin.

Chan memeluk Minho tepat dihadapan Changbin namun tetap ia tidak bergeming. Ia tetap kokoh pada pendiriannya untuk tidak menunjukan rasa sakitnya pada Minho.

Lagi lagi Minho tersenyum meski air matanya tetap mengalir deras. Panggung hari ini benar benar penuh isak tangis.

"Kau tidak mau mengatakan sesuatu, Changbinie?" Minho menatap sendu kearah Changbin sambil tersenyum sedih.

"Hanya kau yang belum memelukku."

Changbin maju melangkah mendekat pada orang yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Ia mendekap erat tubuh lelaki tampan yang sebentar lagi akan sulit ia temui ini.

Erat itu yang dirasakan oleh Minho, bukan lagi Changbin yang merengek pada Minho soal karpet hijau lucu saat piknik bersama Felix, bukan juga Changbin yang bersikap canggung dan malu malu saat member lain menggodanya saat satu tim dengan Minho.

Changbin yang ini menangis memeluk erat sang hyung, meluapkan perasaan yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan.

"Maafkan aku Minho hyung, seharusnya aku lebih membantumu dimisi ini."

"Kau sudah membantuku, hanya saja aku yang tidak cepat belajar Changbinie. Terima kasih sudah membantuku."

Minho melepaskan pelukan Changbin dan tersenyum menatap teman teman satu timnya.

"Kalian semua sudah membantuku selama ini, aku sangat berterima kasih" Minho tersenyum terharu, baginya waktu bersama dengan mereka semua adalah hal yang terbaik dihidupnya.

Hari berat Stray Kids bukan hanya hari ini saat mereka kehilangan Minho. Minho dan yang lain sama sama tetap akan berusaha meski ditempat dan waktu yang berbeda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah banyak hari yang berlalu tanpa Minho, dorm memang tetap berisik namun entahlah bagi Changbin ada sesuatu yang hilang pada dirinya.

"Gyu apa kau juga merindukan Minho hyung? Aku tidak mau mengakuinya tapi aku merindukannya" Curhatnya pada sebuah boneka lucu berwarna hijau tosca yang selalu ia ajak tidur itu.

"Kalau saja saat 3:3:3 mission aku lebih berusaha keras mungkin dia masih ada disini."

Changbin terus merasa bersalah karna ia pikir ia tidak maksimal saat itu, ia juga masih berpikir kenapa ia membiarkan Minho dan Felix mendapatkan kritikan dari JYP. Padahal sebenernya dia sudah berusaha keras untuk teman temannya.

"Ku harap kau tidak menangis sendirian setelah kembali kerumahmu Minho hyung." Changbin menghela napas dalam.

"Baiklah Gyu mari kita tidur." Ajak Changbin pada kesayangannya sembari memejamkan matanya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN.**

 **Note :**

 **1\. Saya nulis ini basic on real story, gak sanggup liat Changbin yang cuma berdiri dan ngeliat Minho tanpa meluk kayak yang lain:(**

 **Tapi gapapa. sebenernya Changbin juga terluka sih.**

 **Makanya buat sendiri ff begini.**

 **2\. Dear readers saya yang dulu suka sama author karduss101 (emang ada? :'v)**

 **Ini adalah ff pertama saya semenjak ganti pen name. Sebenernya udah banyak ff saya soal Stray Kids cuma belum dipublish aja sih.**

 **Semoga kalian dukung ff abal karya karya saya selanjutnya, jangan lupa rnr!**


End file.
